Zim Goes to the 'Maul'
by Lost Lenore
Summary: What happens when Keef has a birthday party? Zim is invited. What happens when Zim goes to the 'maul' to get a present for the party? *tee hee* I'm not telling... PS: Sorry, had to re-upload and edit the 3rd chapter. It's much better, plus...
1. 1. Invitations and confrentations ^_^ it...

1 ZIM Goes to the "Maul"  
  
By Lenore (the one that's lost)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen Vasquez (awwwww…), Nickelodian (double awwwww…), or any of those other people (triple awwwwww…). If I owned Nickelodian, I would make Herb Scannel dance the Funky Chicken for eternity.  
  
Disclaimer to my last Disclaimer: I still don't own any of those people or networks… I just own a cardboard box and this computer. I get electricity and AOL from my neighbors. Although making Herb Scannel dance would be funny, I still don't own him. Darn.  
  
Disclaimer to my last Disclaimer: I actually live in a house with electricity and AOL. I still don't own Herb Scannel.  
  
Anyway, I still don't own Herb Scannel. Onto the fic!  
  
  
  
( Keef is passing out invitations for his "Birthday Party", in the cafeteria. Zim walks by, trying to go unnoticed with his pile of slop. Today's item is potatoes and pickle relish. Keef spots Zim, and runs towards him with twinkling eyes. Zim runs, someone trips him, he lands in his 'food', and is left a smoking heap of green Irken on the cafeteria floor. Keef kneels down to him.)  
  
Keef: Hey Zim! Sunday is my birthday party! Wanna come?  
  
Zim: I thought you went down with my squirrel of hideous DOOM! What happened? Where did the squirrel go wrong?  
  
Keef: Soooo… do you wanna come?  
  
Zim: NEVER! Zim needs no 'parties'!  
  
Keef: Soooo… do you wanna come?  
  
(Dib walks towards Zim and Keef.)  
  
Keef to Dib: Hey! Do you wanna come to my birthday party?  
  
Dib: Of course I do. It's what any NORMAL human would do.  
  
Keef: (hands Dib an invitation) Great! See ya there! (turns to Zim) Soooo… do you wanna come? (hands invitation to Zim)  
  
Zim: (swipes invitation out of Keef's hand) Of course I do!  
  
Keef: Good! I knew you would come! Oh, this'll be my best birthday ever!  
  
Zim: Yessss, so great, because you will have the prescence of ZIM!  
  
(Keef trots off like a happy little maggot. Zim stands up and wipes himself off. Dib approaches Zim.)  
  
Dib: I bet you don't even know what birthdays are!  
  
Zim: Of course I do!  
  
Dib: Fine. What are birthdays?  
  
(a popular girl hears Dib ask what birthdays are. She mutters to her little scary prep friends, then turns to Dib.)  
  
Popular girl: Dib doesn't know what birthdays are!  
  
(Everyone laughs, even Zim.)  
  
PG's friend: For such a big head, he sure doesn't know much.  
  
Dib: My… head… isn't… BIG! (A wave of destruction ripples through the cafeteria. Lunch boxes explode, children's heads catch on fire, tables turn into large pieces of cheese, and the windows shatter. Everyone falls silent.)  
  
Zim: Oookay… (marches off towards the door. Everyone starts talking and eating again, despite the differences.)  
  
~~ After Skool in Zim's lab~~  
  
Zim: Computer!  
  
Computer: What now?  
  
Zim: Give off information on 'Human Birthday Parties'!  
  
Computer: Limited data.  
  
Zim: No! That can't be! Make some stuff up… make it longer.  
  
Computer: Okay. Well, let's see… birthday parties are when humans celebrate the day they were born.  
  
Zim: Of course! I knew that!  
  
Computer: Why don't you ever let me finish? Anyway, they celebrate the day they were born with activities such as moose riding (shows a picture of a kid getting bucked off a moose), snacks (picture of a mongoose), and muffins (picture of a muffin). The 'birthday slime' gets presents from the hostages they invited. (Kid opening a package wrapped in newspaper).  
  
Zim: I see. Where do I access these so called 'presents'?  
  
Computer: At the maul.  
  
Zim: The… the maul? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sounds painful.  
  
Computer: Yes. The maul is where humans get clothes.  
  
Zim: Oh. Is that all? Computer!  
  
Computer: I've already raised the Voots…  
  
Zim: But… I wanted to say 'Raise the Voots!'. Can I say it anyway?  
  
Computer: No.  
  
Zim: Why not?  
  
Computer: Why should you?  
  
Zim: I dunno.  
  
Computer: Shouldn't you leave now?  
  
Zim: Yes! I should, shouldn't I? GIR!  
  
(GIR uses his jetpacks to get to the lab. He flys a little too high and crashes into the computer screen.)  
  
Computer: Owww…  
  
Zim: GIR, it's time we go to (AN: Dun, dun, duh!) the maul!  
  
GIR: Yay! Do they have coffee?  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: What will happen? Will GIR get his coffee? Will Zim be lacerated in the 'maul'? Will the computer get it's screen fixed? Only I know, and you'll have to wait until chapter 2 to find out!  
  
If you would like to get a Golden Toaster Award, review this or my other stories by June 8th. Then look for your name (anonymous or signed) in chapter two's Golden Toaster Awards! 


	2. 2. Zim gets to the maul/Golden Toaster A...

Lenore wrote this fic, and it was good. She called it "Zim Goes to the Maul" and she got reviews. It was good. She put those authors in the Golden Toaster Awards. It was good.  
  
Okay, what I just wrote sounded retarded, but I have an excuse. The people from the city have come and dug up our street to put in sewer pipes. So now, I'm kind of locked in my house for a day or so, and I'm all out of sugar cubes. I'm going to die sugar-cubeless.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't want to write a disclaimer! You all know I'm not Herb Scannel or Jhonen Vasquez! So go read. If you sue me, it'll make me unhappy. Think of the children.  
  
Onto my fic.  
  
  
  
(Zim walks around the so-called 'maul' parking garage. The girl behind the keyboard didn't want to go through the whole Voot-cruiser ride. So he just magically landed in the parking garage.)  
  
Zim: (gets out and stretches) Woo! What a ride!  
  
Gir: (gets out and stretches, mimicking Zim) I hurt my head! Where's my coffee? I need coffee or I'll shrivel up and die! (sobs into hands)  
  
(Zim doesn't listen and starts to walk around looking for the exit. One of the hideous rat people of the parking garage is way off in the distance, darting around behind cars, getting closer and closer.)  
  
Zim: How do we get into this 'maul'? This place is disgusting, and filled with beans!  
  
Gir: Mmmm… BEANS! I like 'em goood!  
  
(Zim hears some scuffing behind him. He squints one eye and looks over his shoulder. He sees nothing and keeps on walking. He hears the scuffing again and starts to walk a little bit faster. He hears the scuffing AGAIN and starts to walk a little bit faster. He hears the scuffing again and starts to run. The hideous rat person jumps in front of Zim suddenly, and hisses in his face.)  
  
Zim: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Hideous rat person: (hisses)  
  
Zim: AAAAAAAAAHH!  
  
HRP: Just like ussss….  
  
(Zim pushes the HRP on it's back and starts running as fast as those little legs of his can carry him, with his eyes closed and his arms out in front of him.)  
  
Zim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
(He runs through the double doors of the 'maul', into the main plaza. He is on the 2nd floor. Yes, I say the 2nd floor. There are many, many shops, including House of Lard, Game Pit, and Pork Depot.)  
  
Gir: Pork Depot… (tears of happy well up in Gir's eyes) I need pork master!  
  
Zim: (grudgingly) Fine, we'll get you some PORK! Perhaps the pork slave has a map, so we can find the birthday present store.  
  
(The twosome walk into Pork Depot. It is a small store, but it is filled with wall-to-wall pork, ham, bacon, and any other pork product or by- product imaginable. Gir goes running around, tasting the pig, and Zim goes to the check out counter.)  
  
Zim: Do you posses the knowledge to tell me where I can find a birthday present?  
  
Check out lady: (she looks like she's in her mid-twenties, purple hair, purple pants, purple shirt, purple… well, you get the picture.) What do you mean?  
  
Zim: A birthday present for my bestest friend. I have a bestest friend because I am a normal human-mongoose baby. (toothy grin)  
  
Check out lady: So do I. I think what you need is a map, right?  
  
Zim: Yes, I need to posses the map of knowledge! (He's saying it in that Zimmy-way… that conquest voice. Oh, fook these pointless descriptions.)  
  
Check out lady: Oh, that's on the first floor.  
  
(Gir walks over to the counter and dumps an oversized load of pig products in front of the Check-out Lady.)  
  
Gir: (smiles at the Check-out Lady)  
  
Zim: (grabs Gir's wrist and drags him out of the store. Gir starts kicking and screaming.) Come on, Gir. We're here on a mission.  
  
Gir: NOOOOOO! Must… have… pork!  
  
Zim: Pork is not good for you, GIR!  
  
Gir: (whimpers)  
  
(The two Irkens [Gir would be an Irken, wouldn't he? I mean, he came from Irk and all…] walk over to the escalator. They go down the escalator.)  
  
  
  
(AN: If you did not review by June 8th, then you're not going to be in this. If you're not in it, or don't want to read it, skip down to the line of stars. All the story names will be in bold, so for the story and/or stories you reviewed, skip to that one. It'll stick out in bold.)  
  
(They survey all the stores, but then stop when they see a big stage set up in the center of the craziness. A girl with a big infinite box of solid gold toasters is holding a microphone. Once off the escalator, Gir and Zim listen to what she's saying.)  
  
Girl w/ the microphone: Hello, I'm Lost Lenore! If you'd like to be filled with knowledge, you'll sit down and watch… (dramatic music plays) The Golden Toaster Awards!  
  
(Zim and Gir sit in the back row, hoping to be filled with knowledge. Just so you know there are 10 rows of seats with 10 chairs in each row. It is now completely filled.)  
  
Lost Lenore: We have six categories including: Invader Hak, The MOO Room, Forgiveness, Second Try at Death, Judge Jewdy ZIM Style, and Zim Goes to the Maul!  
  
Zim: (Squints one eye) How did I get into two of those categories?  
  
Gir: You didn't!  
  
Zim: Yes I did.  
  
Gir: Aww, you're so cute when you're angry!  
  
Zim: Hmph…  
  
Lost Lenore: First, we have Invader Hak with 4 recipients. Would Sanely Challenged, two-time reviewer of this story, please come up! (Sanely Challenged takes the award.) Merrina Sugar Girl, bowdownandworshipzim, and DeadLegato, accept your awards as one-time reviewers of Invader Hak. (The three take the awards out of the box and take their seats.) A special thanks to DeadLegato for telling me what was wrong.  
  
Audience: (cheers and makes farm animal noises)  
  
Lost Lenore: Second, we have The MOO Room! For this we have another 4 recipients! Sugarbaby, you were right about 1st fics! (winks) Take a toaster! Silverflashpup, threats make me write bad, don't try that again, please. Take a toaster anyway! And, my fav-o-rite person who reviewed this story, Katterree Fengari! Get yourself a toaster! (All four authors take toasters and sit back down.)  
  
Audience: We want popcorn, we want popcorn, we want popcorn!  
  
Lost Lenore: I wasted all my money on solid gold toasters. I'm broke, so buy it yourself!  
  
Audience: Awww….  
  
Lost Lenore: Third, we have Forgiveness with 6 recipients! Krystaldragon, InvaderGAZ, I-dont-know, Fig, and Yari, come and get 'em! A special Golden Toaster with a knife in it goes to edward, who stabbed my reading teacher! (All six authors take their Toasters, except for edward. He stabs his.)  
  
Audience: (Everyone screams out random IZ quotes.)  
  
Lost Lenore: I have a horrible audience. You're supposed to clap for me!  
  
Random person: I have no hands!  
  
Lost Lenore: You know, it's always 'me, me, me' with you people. Don't you ever stop and think about ME?  
  
Audince: No.  
  
Lost Lenore: Good. That's the way it's supposed to be. Anyway, our next category is Second Try at Death. It only has 2 recipients. It'll be removed on June 10th. First, with a good review is Linzy. You get a Golden Toaster. I-feel-chilly doesn't get one, though. I-feel-chilly gets to go on my "No Thanks" list for giving me something close to a flame. He/she is on the list with Werdine (boy in my skool), Tanner (another boy in my skool), mankind in general, and the telephone pole pixies of DOOM!  
  
Audience: Crucify them! Crucify them! Crucify them!  
  
Lost Lenore: You are a good audience after all! Anyway, Judge Jewdy ZIM Style has an amazing 11 reviewers! That includes SafetyMonkey, bowdownandworshipzim (again), SwEeTiNsAnItY, tombuttsporkle, Remliss, Invader Kayla, DeadLegato (again), Invader Mat, Invader M, Invader Nyt (AN: How many Invaders are there in the universe? That's why I changed names!) , and MariahoftheWind. Thank you all so much! Take your Golden Toasters and prance around happily. Not too happy, you might make me sick.  
  
Audience: MOOOOOOOO!  
  
Lost Lenore: Okay, okay, I'm almost done! Last category, but probably most important is Zim Goes to the Maul!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Lost Lenore: Yes, yes, it was and still is an amazing story. I know. EGO BOOST! But, that's besides the point. My fantastic reviewers are as follows: purplepincushion, yes, you finally get a toaster! ROSSY, read more you shall! Invader Insomniac, I wonder what happened to that squirrel everyday. Dib Girl, don't we all want to ride a moose and make Herb Scannel do the funky chicken atop a flaming piggy? Muffins Magee, the idea of Gir hopped up on caffeine is frightening!!! GIR's Cupcake, I hope you liked it! Luna Wolf, I really didn't think this up, the elves in my brain did! Serina B, I have no idea what's going on either, which is pretty bad since I am (heroic pose) Lost Lenore, crazy person! Finally, Monkey byte, Zimmy is going to get some baaaaaad frosting burns, I betcha!  
  
Zim: Uh oh.  
  
Lost Lenore: Well… um… guess that's it.  
  
Audience: YAAAAAAAY! We're freeeeeeee! (audience runs everywhere.)  
  
**********************  
  
(Zim spots a map… somewhere. I can't tell you. If I did, security would throw me in jail, and I'd never finish this fic. Anyway, the two walk up and look at the map.)  
  
Zim: Hmmm… (reading map) You are here… (gasps) They must have placed a tracking device on me! (whips around to check his back) Where, where? How do they know? GIR!  
  
Gir: (eyes get all red and stuff [AN: I am so good with English and grammer, aren't I?]) Yes SIR! (salutes Zim)  
  
Zim: Run a virus scan!  
  
Gir: (eyes go cyan, blue, aqua… whatever you wanna call it again) Awwww, I like the virus!  
  
Zim: I must forget about that now… I need to find a present for Keef! Hmmm, what should I get…  
  
(Two preteen preppy looking girls walk by, carrying Unlimited To bags)  
  
Girl one: And I saw this shirt, and I was like, "Wow! That's perfect for Sarah's birthday!"  
  
Girl two: Yeah, isn't it expensive! She'll love it, especially since it's from The Unlimited To!  
  
(girls disappear into the crowd)  
  
Zim: I know! I'll go to The Unlimited To!  
  
Gir: YAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
(Dramatic music plays)  
  
Zim: I will beat you maul! You and your birthday present dilemma!  
  
Gir: YAAAAAAY! Can I get coffee now?  
  
Zim: No.  
  
Gir: Buuuuut…. But…. It's my dying wish! (AN: Gir has been watching soap operas.)  
  
Zim: First, we go to Unlimited To, then we shall get you coffee! Oh, such coffee we shall get!  
  
Gir: Yay! I'm doomed!  
  
Zim: Muhaha… haha…hahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
(people stare)  
  
Zim: Hahahaha… ha… ha. Ahem.  
  
  
  
AN: I'm so sorry I left you at a cliffhanger! Here are some more things to think about:  
  
Will Gir get his coffee? (Let's hope not.)  
  
Will Zim find Keef a present?  
  
Will Zim have the money to buy Keef a present?  
  
Will Zim find it in the Unlimited To?  
  
Will Lost Lenore ever get an English lesson? (No! Don't make me!)  
  
Yep, go to sleep pondering those things and maybe you won't lose interest in my story. Oh yeah, one more thing. Probably lots of people think I got my name from the comic called Lenore, but I didn't. I got it from Edgar Allen Poe's poem "The Raven". Read it and you'll understand.  
  
It'd be really nice if you'd review please! If you do, you get a Golden Toaster as well (just I won't put you in this chapter)! If you've already reviewed and gotten a Golden Toaster, you get a muffin! Hoorah, hooray! 


	3. *gasp* PREPS! They're eating my legs!

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've had writer's block. Had to re-upload. Plague of headaches. Blah, blah, blah. this chapter is the worst I've written so far. Sorry bout that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ZIM!!!  
  
For those of you who just tuned in: In the last chapter, Zim overheard some preteen preps talking about getting a present from the Unlimited To. So, needing to get a birthday present for Keef, he decides to go to the Unlimited To. What terrors await him there? Will Gir get his coffee in this chapter? Read!  
  
Zim: (is looking on the map) Let's see. if I am here, and the Unlimited To is there, then I should goooo.  
  
Gir: Master! I want my coffee nooooooow!  
  
Zim: No! We need to go up the stairs and to the left, three shops down, round the corner, turn right, and we're there.  
  
Gir: (latches onto Zim's foot) NOOOOO! Have. to. get. coffee. first!  
  
Zim: The faster we get there, the sooner we get.  
  
(Zim is cut off when Gir turns on his rocket booster things, gets under Zim, and blasts off.)  
  
Zim: Great idea Gir! (leans forward and grabs onto Gir's ears.) (AN: They're in their disguises, let me let you know.)  
  
Gir: Aww.. It's nothin.  
  
(The two fly through the 'maul', over people who just won't get out of the way. Those people's heads catch on fire. Anyway, the two glide through the 'maul', up the stairs and to the left, three shops down, round the corner, turn right, and they are there, in front of the Unlimited To.)  
  
Zim: We're here!  
  
Gir: NO! There's no taquitos here!  
  
Zim: I thought you wanted coffee.  
  
Gir: NO! My taquitos!  
  
Zim: Alright, we'll get you your mongoose-snack-tacos *after* we get the present.  
  
Gir: Praise you oh supreme master of Earth and cheese!  
  
Zim: Uhhh. yeah. Let's go Gir!  
  
(So the two walk into the Unlimited To, only to find LOTS of preppy cheerleaders, popular girl, and just plain preps. THE HORROR! There is techno-pop music playing, and tons of pink. Lots and LOTS of pink.)  
  
Zim: WHY THE PINK! TOO MUCH PINK! IT BURNS!  
  
Gir: HEE! Make-up!  
  
(Unfortunately, Gir spots the make-up display. Just think about Limited Too. Lots of glitter, hair accessories, jewelry. [I've had to go in there to get presents for my 'friends'] ugh, what else do they have there?)  
  
Gir: (Uses his rocket boosters to blast over to the make-up area, but evidently burns a few preps [yay!], some cheerleaders [10 point bonus!], and a cashier/restocker/employee person [20 points!]. Also, when he gets to the actual display, he knocks that over too.) MAKE-UP! I LUUUUUUUV YOU! (He eats a couple of lip gloss containers, squirts a tube of sparkles on his tongue, and clips some of the hair extensions onto his ears.)  
  
Zim: GIR! Stop that! GIR! Are you listening to me? GIR!  
  
(Gir is too busy munching on some best friend necklaces. He suddenly sees the remaining cashier is sipping on a Moondoe's coffee.)  
  
Gir: (In a transe-like state) Cooooffeeeeeeee. (end trance-like state) COFFEE! (Grabs the cashier's leg)  
  
Cashier: I'm sorry, sir, there are no dogs, servants, goths, punks, boys, men, women, children, robots, cats, fish, mooses, or cheese allowed in this store.  
  
Zim: Fine! I will use your birthday present purchasing facilities, then I will be on my way.  
  
(A happy employee comes hopping out of the back room)  
  
Employee: Well, my goodness me! What a mess! Ooh, and who are you little boy?  
  
Zim: I am ZIM! Bow down before me! Bow down NOW!  
  
(AN: I picked this random spot randomly. If you would like to be in my next Fanfic, "A Very Jhonen Vacation", read down to the bottom. Back to the story.)  
  
Employee: What a nice little boy. Can I help you?  
  
Zim: I do not require your services, present MONSTER!  
  
Employee: May I recommend this tee and these jeans? (Holds up a bright pink tee shirt with a glitter heart and the Unlimited To emblem. The blue jeans are that faded kind, with the Unlimited To emblem as well.)  
  
Zim: Fine, fine, perfect! I will be going now with this outfit.  
  
Employee to cashier: Ring this up for this little boy. (puts the outfit on the counter, and walks into the back room.)  
  
Cashier: That'll be $120 please.  
  
Zim: WHAT?! (AN: That's happened to me before.)  
  
Gir: (is poking the cashier behind the counter) Can I have my coffee now?  
  
Cashier: Ew! Get away!  
  
Zim: GIR! Go get me $120!  
  
Gir: (Eyes go red) YES SIR! (runs off into the maul.)  
  
(Suddenly, a girl about 22 walks in. She's wearing a black trenchcoat, and has something shiny in her hand.) (AN: SHINY!)  
  
Girl to cashier: Hello, I was interested in buying something black. Not pink. (Grins evilly)  
  
Cashier: Go away, this is not the place for you.  
  
Girl: (One eye twitches) Excuse me, did I hear you say 'go away'?  
  
Cashier: Congratulations, you can hear.  
  
Girl: Why don't we discuss some things in the back room, shall we. I'm interested in spending $500.  
  
Cashier: (Eyes light up) OOOKAY! Lets go to the back room.  
  
(The two walk together in the back room. Suddenly, the cashier screams, a thud is heard, and the girl starts laughing maniacally. The girl walks out after laughing for about a minute or so.)  
  
Girl: (Wipes off her trenchcoat) Ah, another prep down.  
  
Zim: Who are YOU?  
  
Girl: I'm Serina, and I suggest you take your stuff, before one of them comes out or security arrives.  
  
Zim: Uhhh, thanks Serina.  
  
Serina: If you ever need help with a prep, call me. Bye! (Walks out proudly.) (AN: Call Serina for all your pest problems. She sells churros, too!)  
  
Gir: (Rushes in, with his hands full of money, and coffee.) GOT THE MONEY! (Throws it on the counter.)  
  
Zim: Good, I'm ready for this nightmare to be over.  
  
(The two walk out into the maul.)  
  
Zim: So, Gir, now you have your coffee, and I have Keef's birthday present, we can go back to our base and plan Earth's demise.  
  
Gir: But. but I'm hungry!  
  
Zim: Gir, no! We can't eat here! This is a place to buy. stuff, not eat!  
  
(Lenore jumps down from. somewhere near the ceiling. I dunno. I'm tired.)  
  
Lenore: Yes it is! Go to the food court! (Lenore walks away)  
  
Zim: Well. that was strange. Gir? Gir, where are you?  
  
(Zim cannot find Gir. Where is he? AGGGGGHHH! WHERE IS GIR?)  
  
THE END (Of this chapter)  
  
  
  
AN: AT LAST! This chapter is finished. Sorry if it's a little short. But, here's some things to look forward to:  
  
Zim and Gir go to the Food Court  
  
Gir wreaks havoc on more preps and pop stars!!!  
  
Not much, but it will be filled with lots of DOOMING!  
  
Reviews would be nice. ^_~ My eyes burn really badly. I've been staring at this computer for three hours now. I need to lie down. You've read my story, while I've sat here for three hours in pain, and you aren't even considering reviewing? Curse you.  
  
PS: BIGGY thanks to Serina B for helping with this, and being nice enough to let me use her character.  
  
PPS: I'm doing a new story, called A Very Jhonen Vacation, in which I am allowing 13 cameos (I love the number 13!). It will also include Jhonen Vasquez, who will create new Happy Noodle Boy (dear Lord, no!), Filler Bunny (evil laugh), Todd (AKA Squee) comics. Britney Spears is coming for a special dooming session! Yay! Devi and Nny were not available for my story tho. (  
  
PPPS: GARRRG! I am saying GARRRG! I want to be in A Very Jhonen Vacation! How? HOOOOOOW? Easy, just copy and paste this simple form to a review. I accept signed and anonymous, as long as you have a screen name on FFN. Sorry!  
  
Name: Favorite Jhonen work: E-Mail: Description: Misc. Stuff:  
  
EXAMPLE:  
  
Name: Lenore Favorite Jhonen work: Happy Noodle Boy or ZIM. Can't decide. E-Mail: Summerjag83@AOL.com Description: I wear boots, an electric blue tank top, and jeans. I have blonde pigtails, but I dyed the ends electric blue. Misc. Stuff:  
  
Explanation for this form:  
  
Name: (so I know what to call you) Favorite Jhonen work: (Just for fun. No reason, really.) E-Mail: (So I can contact you to make this a better story. I will not tell ANYONE your e-mail. Promise.) Description: (It will help paint a picture in the reader's mind. That's what my reading teacher says, anyways.) Misc. Stuff: (Sometimes, there's just stuff you need to tell me that can't be put in the description. Here's where you can.)  
  
Yay! I want you to fill this out. I'll notify you if you didn't make the cut-off. Remember, I'm allowing 13 cameos, and I still have 12 spots open. Thanks!  
  
_-~^*^~-_Lost Lenore_-~^*^~-_ 


End file.
